Problem: On Tuesday, Michael walked to a grocery store in the morning and decided to buy a banana for $9.12. Michael handed the salesperson $9.13 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the banana from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the banana = the amount of change Michael received. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ Michael received $0.01 in change.